


Just Gotta Have It

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Bad Pickup Lines, Humor, M/M, Stiles in a wet t-shirt, Stiles really shouldn't open his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has horrible friends and all he wants is a soda to make this hot summer day a bit more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gotta Have It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a message I received on tumblr after telling someone she should send me silly prompts whenever she wanted. The message said:
> 
> _i hope you know that means i will send you like, the most ridiculous prompts; like... "stiles or derek with a wet t-shirt in the freezer-aisle of a grocery store, bbrrrr, arctic cold, bad pick-up lines,uncomfortable staring, nipples sharp as knives" oh god_
> 
> I don't think I was meant to take that seriously, but it was too good to pass up.
> 
> This is a slightly extended version of my original response.

The street vendors and storefronts by the beach should be ashamed of themselves. The ridiculous prices they charged for water or soda was basically committing highway robbery. Just because they were conveniently located didn’t mean they have the right to be so outrageous. They day Stiles Stilinski paid two-fifty for a bottle of cola was the day the earth crashed into the sun and burned everyone alive, and he would still try to haggle down to a more reasonable price.

The street vendors and storefronts by the beach had all banned Stiles from shopping with them because of his penchant for haggling and refusing to buy anything if he couldn’t talk the price down, so Stiles had to bring his own cooler of drinks whenever he visited the beach. Which was fine. He bought his drinks in bulk where they were nice and cheap back in Beacon Hills, put them on ice, and drove the forty-five minutes to the beach and got to spend the whole day in the sun and waves without spending a dime with those crooks who claimed to be shopkeepers.

The problem was when his friends, still not wised up to just how much cash they were being cheated out of, ran out of money and decided to raid Stiles’ stash and weren’t even kind enough to leave at least one bottle from him. Which meant Stiles got out of the water and went over to his cooler, stuck his hand into the melted ice, and came up with absolutely nothing. After yelling as his can-they-even-be-called-friends-right-now, and going into his stash of emergency cash, Stiles had to go and buy himself a drink before his shrivelled up and die. And even if he hadn’t been banned, he wasn’t going to waste his little bit of money on the greedy beachfront shops. Instead, Stiles stripped of his t-shirt and dunked it into the ice water inside his cooler so that it was nice and wet, offering a modicrum of cool relief when he put it back on and trudged two blocks to the nearest store that still accepted his business.

It was hot as the devil’s toenail and those douches he called friends really should have been the ones going to the store since they were the ones who stole Stiles’ drinks. And why the fuck had he chose to walk instead of driving his perfectly good and air conditioned jeep! And to top it off, the wet shirt he’d put on hoping it would keep his cool was really only irritating him!

When he saw the store ahead of him, he all but sprinted inside and made a beeline for the freezers. He scanned the aisle and let out a cry of joy when he saw his favorite drink behind one of the glass door. Yanking open the door, he froze for a second because he swore he’d just been transported to the North Pole or somewhere equally cold. He could practically see the penguins sliding across the frozen plains on their bellies, with their fluffy little babies waddling around and…wait. Penguins lived in Antarctica, no the North Pole and only idiots didn’t know that and speaking of idiots, standing here in front of an open freezer in his wet t-shirt was definitely not the smartest thing he’d done today because the relief of the chill was now just really cold and he was shivering and his nipples were probably hard enough to cut glass with the way they were sticking out under his shirt.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?"

"Ahh!" Stiles screamed, turning around quickly to see who’d had the brilliant idea to sneak up on him. And holy shit, the guy standing behind him was hot enough to melt the North and South Poles and that smoulder of his had successfully fried his brain. And Stiles had just knocked a shit ton of drinks out of the freezer and onto the floor and he apparently he was as big of an idiot as he looked like, because when he opened his mouth, the stupidest thing came out.

"You remind me of an ice cold Pepsi; I just gotta have it."

The sex god didn't actually say a word, but his eyebrows spoke loud and clear.

Stiles flushed. "I meant, do you like raisins? How about a date?"

Once more Adonis let those damn eyebrows speak for him and Stiles couldn't help but feeling like a humongo idiot.

"Uh...Hi, I'm bisexual. I'll like to buy you a drink and then get sexual." Stiles was mentally banging his head against a wall, because he didn't know where all the crap falling from his mouth had even come from.

This time the god amoung men gave the most over dramatic eyeroll Stiles had ever seen.

"Be unique and different, just say yes."

The guy let out a sound that may have been a choked laugh. Then his eyes zeroed in on Stiles nipples, still hard as rock, poking through his uncomforably clingy wet t-shirt. The guy smirked. "I'm looking for a treasure," he said, "can I look around your chest?"


End file.
